A tool revolver unit of this type is already known from document DE 10 2005 021 202 B3. In this known solution, a rotary drive drives the tool disk via a rotating element of the revolver to place the tool disk in a rotational position that is provided for machining with a respective machining tool arranged at the tool disk. The additional rotary drive makes it possible to drive via a shaft a rotating tool optionally attached to the tool disk.
During the operation of such tool revolver units, especially when turning operations are performed with a tool that is rigidly attached to the tool disk, high stresses occur with correspondingly high torques. These torques attempt to rotate the tool disk out of the required position. To ensure a high-grade machining, special measures are then necessary to permit a reliable immobilization of the tool disk in the required rotational position.
In the above-mentioned known solution, a brake assembly that can be activated hydraulically is provided for this purpose. This brake assembly produces a holding torque on a brake disk by pressing a brake lining. When high stresses occur, this brake assembly ensures secure holding in position of the tool disk.
To this end, it is already known, in the case of movable units of similar type that carry machining tools, to ensure the positional immobilization of the component that carries the tool by a positive locking engagement of locking elements that are equipped with a Hirth coupling.
Such immobilizing devices can also then be activated hydraulically, see, for example, document DE 39 13 139 C2.
The use of a catch via elements equipped with a Hirth coupling avoids the drawbacks that exist in the above-mentioned known solution by inadequate holding torques of the brake assembly. In the known solutions with fluid-activated toothed elements with Hirth couplings, however, the drawbacks of high cost and large space requirement for pressurized spaces, fluid lines, fluid connections, etc., have to be accepted.